


The Other Side

by swimbfly



Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [6]
Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: The courts have a discussion with Phoebus about their fascination with Artemis and her potential role in Elsewhere.
Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> A short conversation about what is going on in the background at Elsewhere.

“Phoebus, do you know why you are here tonight?”

“Artemis was saved by the Library and continues to piss you off,” Phoebus responded flippantly.

The being across from them scowled.

“You should remember your manners.” A voice from behind them spoke up.

“I remember them just fine,” Phoebus replied. “I also remember where I fall on the courts of Elsewehere. Do you?” he continued voice calm and conversational.

The second being reared back as if struck and glared at them. “Have you spoken to her?”

“About what?” Phoebus asked rolling their eyes.

“About the choice she must make.” The second being with a hiss.

“Why do you care?” Phoebus asked tilting their head.

“They want to know of they are going to need to account for another one of us.” A voice behind them boomed.

Phoebus turned raising an eyebrow. “That is bold of them.”

“That is because they’re scared,” Thor replied with a smile, “isn’t that right Queen of the Forest?”

The fae scowled and stepped backward from the pair. “We will see, son of thunder.” They both hissed before disappearing.

Thor watched them go before turning to Phoebus. “be careful brother, they have something planned and I doubt it will be good for your Artemis.”

“I will be sure to keep an eye on her and I’ll suggest she up her protections but we both know the choice must be hers.” Phoebus replied.

Thor clasped Phoebus on their shoulder, “then I will watch for her as well, and suggest to the others to watch for trouble. She’ll make it to her night, my friend.”

“I appreciate it.” Phoebus replied.


End file.
